Yassen's secret
by bubbles-bilby
Summary: Ever wondered how Yassen began working for scorpia. Here's how.
1. Chapter 1

Yassen ran through the jungle with bullets wizzing past. " Curse you, Blunt," He muttered as he stumbled over tree roots and small plants. " I thought you said this was low key mission with no danger," Yassen said as a bullet thudded into a tree right next to him.

Yassen was 15 years old. He went to Brenton Senior High School. He loved hanging out with friends, well when he wasn't off on a mission. Yassen had a huge secret, he worked for MI6. He was the first teenage spy ever. He had been on 7 missions over 3 years and with each he ended up running for his life. He became a spy at the age of twelve after his parents mysteriously disappeared. A month later a strange man came to the orphanige that he was at and decided to adopt him. His name was David Blunt. He had a son called Alan Blunt, they were very alike, both dry and had no humor. David was rather strange, he was a banker but he rarely talked much about it. Yassen wasn't worried he was happy hanging with friends, going to karate class in which he was a black belt and studying new languages. One day he got into trouble at school, he had punched a kid after the kid had teased his best friend. He run off and went to David's bank. He sneaked past the front desk and climbed up the stairs. When he reached David's office he heard him having a conservation over the phone. " Kill him if you have to, he is a extremely dangerous" David said sternly into the phonr, " As head of MI6 I care more about the saftey of a terroist". Yassin had backed away from the door but crashed into a desk behind him. David had come out of his office and saw Yassin on the floor. He had taken him into the office and from there he was sent on his first mission.

And now he was running through the jungle of Africa with people shotting at him, once again. He had been sent on a mission. A man by the name Richard Taylor, had been making lots of money some how and Yassen had been sent to Africa to investigate. He had found that Richard was selling drugs from Africa and was planning to use the money to launch a huge terroist attack on the President. Before Yassin could warn MI6 he had been found out. " Curse you, Blunt, why do you keep making me do this." Yassen felt pain shotting through his leg. He had been hit.


	2. Yassen's POV

"I have to keep going or I will be found and killed," I thought as pain shot up and down my leg. I glanced down. The bullet had logged itself in my calf. I heard crashing through the jungle. They were getting closer. I started running again trying to ignore the pain. I had to reach the clearing where MI6 said they would pick me up if I called for help, which I had as soon as I had found out the information.

Suddenly I saw light streaming through the jungle. That must mean the clearing was up a head. That was good because I was close to collapsing from pain and fatigue. I burst into the clearing and it was empty. I fell to my knees. MI6 had deserted me. Men suddenly burst into the clearing and surrounded me. They cocked their guns and the sound of bullets echoed around the clearing as everything went dark.

----------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a white room. I had no idea where I was, all I knew was I was live and in pain. I checked my leg. Some one had taken out the bullet and bandaged me. " Why heal me when they will kill me soon," I thought to myself. I heard the door open. " I see you're awake, hows your leg," a dark man said as he pulled the covers off. " Where am I?" I managed to say before spurst of pain burst through my leg. I tried to surpress a scream. The man quickly grabbed a needle and put it into my arm. The pain subdued. "Thanks," I manged to stutter. " You need so rest, everything will be explained once you are feeling better. I nodded weakly and let my head fall back and hit the pillow, falling into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I heard whispers outside my door. " What are we going to do with him? We can't just let him go," said the docter who had given me the needle. " He is a MI6 agent," said a woman. " I guess we will have to kill him then, though he seemed quite nice," the docter said quietly. I had to strain my ears to hear what the lady said. " No, he would be a valueable asset, we could train him," the women said, " His name is Yassen and he has been with MI6 for three years, he is now 15, he was the agent on the Striking Snake operation," the woman said. I nearly gasped in surprise. How did she know about the Striking Snake operation. That mission had been top secret. " When will he be able to begin training," the woman asked. "A week," the docter replied. I heard footsteps walk away from the door. Then the door swang open and I quickly closed my eyes. The doctor walked past and through another door, which I guessed, was his office.


	3. Author's note

Hi All My Readers

Hi All My Readers

I am so sorry but I am unable to continue this story. Due to writers block, homework and I am unable to access the internet often. If anyone would like to continue this story send me a message.

Meg


End file.
